


Spring Sun and Rain

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [29]
Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Mainly that's Juste's thinking though, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Outdoor Sex, Sharing a Bed, Trans Juste, Vaginal Fingering, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Juste spends time appreciating both his friends and wondering about what the future will bring.
Relationships: Juste Belmont/Lydie Erlanger, Juste Belmont/Maxim Kischine
Series: October Prompts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Spring Sun and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Smut with a love triangle  
> Additional Prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Nightmare

In sunlight, with dappled shadows from the tree moving across her pale, golden-pink skin, Lydie was a goddess. She yawned when Juste nudged her foot, and smiled sheepishly when she realized she’d been caught sleeping rather than reading poetry.

Juste teased her, and they fell to playful bickering. Lydie leaned in to slap his arm, but left it there. Her lips, already close to his, closed the gap.

Juste responded with equal enthusiasm, holding her closer to him as he leaned further and further back, eventually laying on the soft grass with Lydie over him. She placed a leg between Juste’s thighs, and he did the same for her. They delved into each other’s mouths, tasting each other. Lydie put a hand into Juste’s hair, and Juste put one into Lydie's. The sun shone warm on them, the air thick with pollen and the hints of rain coming. Lydie’s breasts pushed against Juste’s scared chest, and he gasped into her mouth.

They found themselves with less clothing as their groping went on, Juste sliding his hands up soft, plush thighs, squeezing here and there to feel Lydie squirm. She nipped his collarbones in turn, parting his shirt with clumsy fingers.

They found pleasure in each other there, beneath the silver poplar trees which waved in the breeze. Fingers traced delicate folds, rubbing as they breathed how much they loved each other.

Juste had stormed Dracula’s castle to find her, and he would do it again and again to see her flushed smile.

Juste held her close, feeling the way she molded to him, skin sliding against skin. Of course it was hot outside, so they were soon sweating and panting, even as they reached their ends. Juste made the joke first, about their smell.

Lydie, surprisingly, got a sly smile on her face. “Race you to the river?”

Juste blinked, then laughed. Lydie got a head start, but Juste followed with the pieces of clothing she left behind, calling out in false outrage as his longer strides caught him up. They spent time in the water then, cooling off and splashing around. Juste managed to catch a fish and promptly threw it at Lydie, who shrieked and grabbed a handful of algae to throw back. Juste’s cries were somehow even louder and higher-pitched.

After a couple hours, they had put the rest of their clothes back on, laughing and clinging to each other’s arms as they walked back to the mansion, dripping through the dry cloth. Juste’s smile never left his face, though he wondered if the future would always include such wonderful moments.

He clung tighter to her elbow and etched the sight of her spitting her tongue out at him into memory.

0-o-0

In the dark, with only a small flame and occasional hints of lightning flashing across his sepia-brown skin, Maxim appeared like a vision of the past. He lowered his head as soon as Juste noticed him, but the drawn, tired expression had Juste immediately inviting him in.

They hadn’t shared a bed so much since they were children. But after the events which pitted them against each other, Maxim often woke up from nightmares, and Juste was more than willing to allow him the comforts which would let him sleep.

Since the rain had rolled in during the night, lashing against the windows and howling across the hills, Juste was not surprised by Maxim’s presence.

Juste moved in to hold tight to his friend. Maxim tensed at first, but after a few minutes of gentle hair petting and rubbing along his arms, he relaxed, almost bonelessly. With a hollow voice, he wondered if Juste was bothered by his presence. He asked the same every night he appeared, and Juste had sometimes thought there were times when his friend tried to tough it out rather than seek comfort. Nothing Juste had said had ever changed his mind; This time, he used actions.

Maxim startled at the first brush of lips against his cheek, his breathing stuttering as Juste kissed along his jaw and up to his ear. Soon enough though, Maxim was leaning into him, kissing him back.

He held Juste tight, hand around his back like he never wanted to let go, but another hand at his hip was loose, hesitant. Juste remedied that question by hooking a leg around Maxim’s, enjoying the strength hidden there as he enjoyed the rough hair against his own. Maxim responded more eagerly then, grasping at every part of Juste he could reach, even as he rolled them so Juste was laying on top of him. 

Juste placed a knee between Maxim’s legs in question, but Maxim just said, “You first. You first, please.”

So Juste allowed his sleep clothes to be moved aside, Maxim’s hand wandering, squeezing, and then reaching and caressing Juste’s lower lips. Juste rewarded him with kisses and praises, occasionally pinching his side to make him laugh. It was one of the few joyous sounds Maxim made now, after everything, and Juste cherished them.

Juste found his own climax at Maxim’s talented fingers; He had to bat Maxim away with groaning complaints when Maxim drew it out a little too long, staring at Juste’s face with his own kind of rapture.

So, languid from his release, Juste rolled to his side returned the favor, reaching under the loose sleep pants to grab at Maxim. He pumped slowly, feeling that Maxim was already hard.

Maxim whined at the pace, but only a little. He spent the rest of his time exploring every bit of Juste, whispering how much he had wanted to be closer, how beautiful Juste was as he pushed their foreheads together.

His breathing was the first indicator he was close, and they kissed as Maxim reached his peak, moaning as they wound their bodies together.

When Maxim got out of bed, Juste’s heart clenched, but he soon came back with Juste’s wash bin and a clean cloth. His motions on Juste were so tender, and Juste couldn’t help but to lean in and plant kisses. Maxim chuckled into a few of them. He hesitated once finished, so Juste lowered the covers and patted next to himself.

Once settled down side by side, Juste once again reached out, ready to curl up and go to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” Maxim said. “For when I left. I didn’t know how… Didn’t know what I wanted. I thought a journey would help me figure it out.”

Juste patted his curly hair, but felt himself grow contemplative as well. What did _he_ want? It was a complicated question. He’d spent so long training, becoming the next Belmont to wield the whip, that he had managed to ignore man of his own desires. Perhaps some of that had been what confused Maxim.

So as thunder rumbled and Maxim slowly fell asleep, Juste wondered once again what his future would bring. That night, he dreamed of sun-drenched smiles and relieved kisses in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, slid in with final prompt! This one was out of order but... eh. I'm just content to have done something happier with these three. ((┌|o^▽^o|┘))♪ Also, Juste screeching at algae, haha.
> 
> Juste definitely likes both his friends, he just needs to get all his Belmont feels in order and discuss the possibility of polyamory with them. I think Lydie and Maxim would be down with it, they seem to like each other in game.  
> I'm down to hear headcanons and share mine. ^^
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following my other works this month! it was difficult, but fun. Now, next month starts nanowrimo, so I may not be posting much, or at all. I'll be writing like I'm possessed haha. So until I get around to free time again, I love you all! ❤︎⁄⁄꒰* ॢꈍ◡ꈍ ॢ꒱.*˚‧ Thank you! And I hope you can enjoy some of the **50+** fics I now have on my account!  
> (wow wow that's a lot) Til next time~


End file.
